Pokémon: Oracle of Legends
by AABM
Summary: For those who Dig Big Stories, This is a long story, where we not only follow the plot along a preexisting Legend of corruption and greed, but also, we follow the trip of a boy and a girl around the world of Pokémon. Now the Legend begins once again.
1. Book 1: Johto Greetings

Plot:

This plot is about the journey of a smart, curious young boy called "Stanley", now at his 15s he is about to embark on his long-waited Quest, which takes place about 10 years after Ash's Saga ended! So things had changed a little... Oh! the intro is like this...

It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon at "Newbark Town", a lush, fresh and tiny city at the southeast sector of the Johto map, and Stanley is still Asleep upstairs in his room in his comfy bed, that was the upper one of the bunk, the lower one was his sister's but she moved to a region called "Shinou" some months ago because of job; he lived with his Mom in a two-story, light yellow, calm house at the very core of a not-so-vibrating city.

Stanley is currently having a dream, in which he is talking to his Mom, which was weird, because Stanley's dreams are often abstract appearances, in it was his thirty-six year old mother, Elisabeth. She had been a world travelling Pokémon trainer but when he was born Stanley's mother settled down and became the local Pokémon breeder, whose Day-care centre was under reconstruction.

She was telling him about his "Future-Reading Ceremony", the one he had so long ago he couldn't remember. It was one of Mr. Fuji's family's exclusive customs that was only preformed for the family itself, the young; and close friends of the family.

5 years ago, in this ceremony, the baby Stanley was in the middle of a group of two Kirlia and one Xatu, which are Mr. Fuji's future-reading Pokémon; Elisabeth, who was sitting near the Circle, which is a name given to the Ceremony performance area, was thinking on Stanley's possible future, she thought Stanley would become a great business man, but Fuji confirmed that the silhouettes of Stanley and the Oracle of Legend's were next to each other involved in a dark swirl of shadows, which caused Stanley's parents to feel shivers.

Stanley gradually woke up from his slumber, he rolled some minutes in his bed and after gazing his open wardrobe next to the little TV shaped and coloured like a tiny Seedot he received when he was younger, his newly ironed clothes scattered on the floor, his Flygon-googles right on the chair next to his Bag, he took his PokéGear with complete laziness, he gazed at his device and learned that it was 4:13pm! so in haste, he rushed out of bed, took a quick but good shower, got rapidly dressed with his favourite grey T-shirt, jeans, waterproof vest, black iron boots, white bandana and his best grey wristband for luck; housed his Beldum-like Lantern, his remaining Potion Flygon-googles and some other stuff into his small Pack, with an apparent Trapinch theme, in no time. He was in a hurry to take leave his home and embark in his journey that was promised to start that very day while running down the stairs. But his mum stopped him to have lunch, Spaghetti, Meat and some Tamato berry sauce, and watched the Special Report on ONBS News... bad news...

"...The cataclysm that occurred in both regions were awful to the citizens and no one has a true Idea of what caused the Tanoby islands to sink after a huge tsunami, or the gigantic fissure at the Lake of Rage's bottom that apparently came out from nowhere..."

"...Dr. Franco has sum theories about these Events..."

Dr. Franco: "...Thanks, Llya, as u have heard, about this huge wave, I'm sure that it was not caused from a Tectonic activity or my Geo-Detector device would had reacted, and it somewhat resembles to some kind of Water's ravage against Earth..." Franco continued 

"...And this fissure that appeared in Lake of Rage it killed many Pokémon because of the Drastically lowered water level, that wasn't caused by an Earthquake, or citizens in Mahogany town would had feel the Tremor, and again, this event resembles Earth's wrath against Water..."

After the Report ended Stanley felt a little nervous about his journey, but he's not going to stay-at-home now, he waited this quest for 5 years!; A secret quest of restoring the balance in the legends of the Pokémon World...

In this journey Stanley is bound to make new friends and foes, and of course, he'll sporadically meet some familiar characters (for us...) and the Legends themselves! But no one knows (out of Newbark) that he is the hope to maintain the balance amongst legends...


	2. Chapter 1: Get the Show on the Road

It's 4:37 pm. of the First day and this is the very moment of Stan's first departure from his home sweet home into his long journey across the country; but so, the first step is to head to the north-west of the city, to Professor Utsugi's (Elm's) Laboratory.

Good luck honey! Be careful and don't oversleep for the next time!" Elisabeth said this with warm good-bye-waving hand at Stan's first steps into the city.

"And don't forget to call us regularly..." She ended with her Politoed at her side, watching Stan waving good-bye in a similar way.

As Stan walked past a few streets, he eventually got the sigh at the Plaza; where he at least managed to see the ending of a battle. The Machoke used cross-chop, a super effective move, on its opponent Ursaring, Stanley couldn't help but be a little awed, and realizing he'd soon be in Pokémon battles too.

"Wow, what a great move" he thought about the fighting move he had just seen with a nice reaction in his face and spirited eyes.

Chapter #1: Get the Show on the Road.

As the trainers were just recalling their Pokémon, Stan was nothing but bounced back in his trip heading to Utsugi's lab and resumed his way into the northwest of the city, running across this fresh, car-deserted, sunny streets, he made it to Utsugi's Lab, which's owner, Utsugi, a middle-aged, naturally busy, kind man dressed in the typical laboratory outfit, was apparently waiting for Stan's arrival sitting there in a bank with patience at the very front of this 5 floored, grey building in the entrance – a well-cared, apparently calm garden.

As Stan was just spotted by the middle-aged scientist, the glad Utsugi said "Where were you? I thought you would arrive earlier" with his characteristic calm.

"Hey Usugi!" The boy entered himself in a friendly way.

"Me too, but I couldn't help to watch a battle right in the plaza, Sorry..." Stan apologized to the busy man rubbing his grey-bandana-tied nape in an oops-like expression.

The slightly disappointed man just replied at the boy's carelessness "It doesn't matter, please give me your Form", the Form which the guy is talking about is the one that Stan was supposed to fill with his information, in order to get his Trainer Card.

"This will be a second or two" he said last.

"Oh! Sure" the buy said before quickly reaching the important paper out of his pant pocket and showed it at the scientist.

Utsugi just took it from Stanley's hand and stamped it right away with the official sign of the Pokémon-Meeting Federation and gave it back to Stan with a subject-related advice; the old, kind scientist said to the boy that he had to deliver it to his assistant in the Research Field, at the very northeast of Cherry Grove city, the neighbour city.

With this, the scientist gave Stan his long-waited Pokémon inside a red-and-white, capsule-like catching tool named –Pokéball- with a "This is the Pokémon I promised to you 5 years ago to find, take good care of him"

"Oh my! Thank you man" Stan smiled excited.

The man continued with "Remember that Silver Conference Competition will arrive soon, so you must shake a leg with this" trying to make the boy come in sense about making his dream, to become a Pokémon Master, come true.

"Good luck, boy" the man ended at his departing younger friend's kind of glad expression.

"You don't worry, dude" Stanley said before going.

"Well, I'm leaving... bye!" And so he did, Stan went now to the west of the city to go start rolling.

5---4---3---2---1---Action!

It's 5:17 pm. of the first day and Stan is on his way to Cherry Grove city, through the grassy, irregular terrain of the windy Route 29.

At first sight the place seems to be deserted by people, but Stan knew that it was filled with all kinds of Pokémon hidden somewhere; this landscape was full of trees, tall grass, clouds, the place was apparently peaceful, so Stan decided to go start hit the road with his hometown behind him, and then wished to go on his trip along with his new friend, so he took out the Pokéball from his Pack and sent out his Pokémon throwing the capsule-like ball upward to see it burst open with a flashing stream of bluish white light landing onto the fresh outside.

It was his long-waited Pokémon, and his first one; in his case, Stan wanted an Eevee for almost 8 years ago; after this send, Stan's joy couldn't be higher as he saw the brown-fur, cute little normal-type creature entering the adventure with its indifferent battle cry.

As Eevee came out of its Pokéball, Stan noticed his new little pal had a letter in his mouth, in that moment, Eevee turned to Stan and laid the letter on the short grass in front of his new keeper with carelessness, the guy just picked the letter from the grass and flipped it open to reveal a handwritten text.

"Dear Stanley Natzuke, please accept this Pokémon as my part of our deal, you will notice it is a male Eevee; as you wished for almost 8 years. So I" The hand-writing ends apparently interrupted like that, leaving the boy just confused and nervous for a while. 

Getting over his nervousness, he said an actually not-so-confident "Well, do I have any choice?" to his new little sidekick, who is just scratching his ear in complete indifference to whatever Stan feels about him.

But in that instant the guy told his pal "Oh, whatever, you are my very first Pokémon, and I will take care of you with my life" right on, and began rolling ahead joined as a team.

After running past a patch of tall grass, they went the way up to a hill and took a look at the whole terrain of the fresh, green Route 29, Stan spotted some weird-tailed, squirrel-like Pokémon known as "Sentret" eating some fruits down the road, some Pidgey and Spearow soaring around the sky; the guy was nothing but delighted with the view and he spontaneously headed right into the wild in a burning passion in his eyes. 

After some time in the wilderness, our twosome found a rather ageing Oran Berry tree, with delicious-smelling little spherical fruits of a healthy blue shade in their rather soft texture.

There, below the tree's shadow-producing foliage, they ate and picked some berries, Stan just laid down and stared at the sky with his arms crossed behind his head, he gazed at those gently-moving, cotton-like clouds up in the yonder with his friend at his side, he was nothing but glad to have such a relatively good start of this wonderful journey while looking at the calming, colour-shading sky.

So with this kind of joy, the guy just fell asleep in his position some minutes later, followed quickly by Eevee, who just took a nap after a big yawn.

It is now 5:54pm. Of the beginning of the saga and the twosome is just relaxing down in the grass below the Oran Berry tree.

And so the time passed on, with the two of them just snoozing down; but they were quietly asleep until Stan felt something crawling on his head, and when he opened his eyes there was this worm-like, brown little creature's face with its prominent stinger in its forehead, dangerously near the boy's face.

All shocked up, the guy just screamed "Aahh! A Weedle!" quickly followed by an instinct-triggered violent reaction with his arms to get away from danger; startling everyone.

"Eevee, go Tackle it!" Stan commanded quickly.

The little brown-furred thing just dived quickly and eagerly into his target, but the wild Weedle evaded the attack with a quick roll and out of nowhere, Poison Stinged Eevee's belly! it was a direct impact – the stab made the normal-type creature to squirm on the ground in Crushing Pain, the pain was probably caused because of the poison infliction.

But then, this wild creature was about to stab Eevee again, but this time right in the face! Though, Stan quickly intervened with an iron-boot kick at the wild Weedle that sent the little bug monster into some vegetation at the near distance.

"In the name of ARSEUS, Eevee! Are you Okay?!" Stan shouted in death-fear while watching Eevee suffering, he didn't hesitate to carry his little pal in his arms and take him into Cherry Grove city's Pokémon Centre, but suddenly, a Swarm of Beedrill came out of nowhere and surrounded them in no time! 

Stan remained motionless in the middle of this buzzing swarm for 2 seconds and ran like hell towards Cherry Grove at the very west, with the wounded, weeping little creature in his arms, he tried to take a look to his PokéGear he took out of his pocket, it was 6:53pm! It was getting dark, and thank Arseus he didn't get lost in his way though a road full of trees and natural obstacles that eventually ended in an apparently calm city.

As the twosome arrived into the city, the swarm stopped pursuing the group and Stan dashed like hell into the Pokémon Centre, which for Stan's fortune, was at the near north; of course, Stan didn't have time to have a detailed look from the hill ending with the entrance to the city.

The glass door slid open, revealing the stressed guy. Stan just spotted Nurse Joi, the dedicated, kind expert in charge of the hospital, behind the counter right in front of the entrance; he went to her immediately and asked for caring his poisoned Eevee.

"Oh Nurse Joi, I'm glad to see you here, look, this is an emergency, we were attacked by a swarm of Bedrill".

"Oh my, are you two okay?" Joi replied surprised. 

"I'm okay, but Eevee was wounded while they chased us down"

"No problem then, I'll take care of him" Joi answered while handing the fainted Eevee in her arms.

"Thank you so" Stan said when he was caught off by his ringing Pokégear, a little, two-sceened, hand-held computer in silver and gold colours.

As Stanley took it out of his vest pocket and flipped it open, Elisabeth's face was just flashed from the upper screen, she started with the question "Are you ok baby?".

At first sigh of his mom, Stan just replied an angry, sarcastic "Sure, I'm perfect!" while walking to the window at his right.

"Oh, honey I was worried about you" Elisabeth continued a little relaxed.

Trying not to make his mom worried, Stan just replied "Don't worry mum, I'm fine, I can see Newbark City from here..." when looking out the window, but something interrupted his comment.

"Oh…! Don't tell me u r the one that is making smoke signals up there…" he said with a look out the window.

The woman just responded "umm, well I am, it says "I'm rooting on you", but well, bye baby, I'm glad to see you had no problems arriving there.".

Stan just said to this "You get stranger and stranger each time I see you, girl" rolling his eyes as his mom's face was flashed off the upper screen of his handheld computer.

To be continued…


End file.
